The present invention relates to a light emitting circuit assembly for toy, and more particularly to such a light emitting circuit assembly which closes/opens the circuit by means of the effect of the resilient material property of the lead-out legs of the light-emitting element.
FIG. 1 illustrates a light emitting circuit assembly used in a toy stamp. As illustrated, a compression spring 6xe2x80x2 is mounted in a casing 5xe2x80x2 around a stamp holder 4xe2x80x2, a cover 3xe2x80x2 is covered on the casing 5xe2x80x2 and supported on the compression spring 6xe2x80x2 to hold a light emitting element 1xe2x80x2, a battery set 2xe2x80x2 and a button 31xe2x80x2. When pressing the stamp holder 4xe2x80x2 on a sheet of paper, the stamp holder 4xe2x80x2 is moved relative to the cover 3xe2x80x2 to force the button 31xe2x80x2 inwards against one lead-out leg 11xe2x80x2 of the light emitting element 1xe2x80x2, thereby causing the light emitting element 1xe2x80x2 to emit light. When the pressure is disappeared, the stamp holder 4xe2x80x2 is pushed back to its former position by the compression spring 6xe2x80x2, and at the same time the button 31xe2x80x2 returns to its former position, and therefore the light emitting element 1xe2x80x2 is off. This light emitting circuit assembly is complicated. FIG. 2 shows another structure of light emitting circuit assembly according to the prior art. According to this arrangement, the light emitting element 1xe2x80x2 has two lead-out legs respectively disposed in contact with the negative terminal of two battery cells 2xe2x80x2, and switching means 7xe2x80x2 is provided and controlled to electrically connect the positive terminal of the two battery cells 2xe2x80x2. This design requires much horizontal installation space. FIG. 3 shows still another structure of light emitting assembly according to the prior art. According to this design, a contact element 8xe2x80x2 is used and adapted to connect one lead-out leg 11xe2x80x2 of the light emitting element 1xe2x80x2 to the positive terminal of the battery set 2xe2x80x2 through a metal spring 6xe2x80x2, and the other lead-out leg 11xe2x80x2 of the light emitting element 1xe2x80x2 is constantly maintained in contact with the negative terminal of the battery set 2xe2x80x2. This design is complicated.
It is one object of the present invention to provide a light emitting circuit assembly, which has a simple structure. It is another object of the present invention to provide a light emitting circuit assembly, which is inexpensive to manufacture. According to the present invention, the light emitting circuit assembly comprises a battery holder holding a battery set, and a light-emitting element installed in the battery holder. The light-emitting element has two lead-out legs arranged at right angles. The vertically extended lead-out leg of the light-emitting element is disposed in contact with the negative terminal of the battery set. The horizontally extended lead-out leg of the light-emitting element is spaced from the positive terminal of the battery set. When the battery holder is forced against the light emitting element, the vertically extended lead-out leg is curved, causing the horizontally extended lead-out leg to contact the positive terminal of the battery set, and therefore the light emitting element is turned on to emit light. When the pressure is disappeared, the vertically extended lead-out leg immediately returns to its former shape to move the horizontally extended lead-out leg away from the positive terminal of the battery set, and therefore the light-emitting element is off.